christianwikiaorg_zh-20200213-history
創世記 3:14
Gen 3:14 (AMP) And the Lord God said to the serpent, Because you have done this, you are cursed above all domestic animals and above every wild living thing of the field; upon your belly you shall go, and you shall eat dust what it contains all the days of your life. (LCCt) 永恆主上帝對蛇說：「你既作了這事﹐就必受咒詛；比一切的牲口一切野獸更重。你必用肚子走路﹐儘你一生的日子喫土。 (CUV) 耶和華上帝對蛇說：「你既作了這事，就必受咒詛，比一切的牲畜野獸更甚；你必用肚子行走，終身吃土。 (CUV-T) 耶和華 神對蛇說：你既做了這事，就必受咒詛，比一切的牲畜野獸更甚。你必用肚子行走，終身吃土。 (GNT) (GNT-WH+) (HOT+) ויאמרH559 יהוהH3068 אלהיםH430 אלH413 הנחשׁH5175 כיH3588 עשׂיתH6213 זאתH2063 ארורH779 אתהH859 מכלH3605 הבהמהH929 ומכלH3605 חיתH2416 השׂדהH7704 עלH5921 גחנךH1512 תלךH1980 ועפרH6083 תאכלH398 כלH3605 ימיH3117 חייך׃H2416 (KJV) And the LORD God said unto the serpent, Because thou hast done this, thou art cursed above all cattle, and above every beast of the field; upon thy belly shalt thou go, and dust shalt thou eat all the days of thy life: (KJV+) And the LORDH3068 GodH430 saidH559 untoH413 the serpent,H5175 BecauseH3588 thou hast doneH6213 this,H2063 thouH859 art cursedH779 above allH4480 H3605 cattle,H929 and above everyH4480 H3605 beastH2416 of the field;H7704 uponH5921 thy bellyH1512 shalt thou go,H1980 and dustH6083 shalt thou eatH398 allH3605 the daysH3117 of thy life:H2416 (LITV) And Jehovah God said to the serpent, Because you have done this, you are cursed above all beasts, and above every animal of the field. You shall go on your belly, and you shall eat dust all the days of your life. (MKJV) And Jehovah God said to the serpent, Because you have done this you are cursed more than all cattle, and more than every animal of the field. You shall go upon your belly, and you shall eat dust all the days of your life. (MSG) GOD told the serpent: "Because you've done this, you're cursed, cursed beyond all cattle and wild animals, Cursed to slink on your belly and eat dirt all your life. (NASB) The LORD God said to the serpent, "Because you have done this, Cursed are you more than all cattle, And more than every beast of the field; On your belly you will go, And dust you will eat All the days of your life; (NCV) 耶和華神對蛇說：「因為你作了這事，就必在所有的牲畜和田野的活物中受咒詛；你要用肚子行走，一生都吃泥土。 (NIV) So the LORD God said to the serpent, "Because you have done this, "Cursed are you above all the livestock and all the wild animals! You will crawl on your belly and you will eat dust all the days of your life. (NKJVr) So the LORD God said to the serpent: "Because you have done this, You are cursed more than all cattle, And more than every beast of the field; On your belly you shall go, And you shall eat dust All the days of your life. (NLT) Then the LORD God said to the serpent, "Because you have done this, you are cursed more than all animals, domestic and wild. You will crawl on your belly, groveling in the dust as long as you live. (NRSV) The LORD God said to the serpent, "Because you have done this, cursed are you among all animals and among all wild creatures; upon your belly you shall go, and dust you shall eat all the days of your life. (RSV) The LORD God said to the serpent, "Because you have done this, cursed are you above all cattle, and above all wild animals; upon your belly you shall go, and dust you shall eat all the days of your life. (TCV) 於是，主上帝對那蛇說：「你要為這件事受懲罰。在所有動物中，只有你受這咒詛：從現在起，你要用肚子爬行，終生吃塵土。